In Loving Memory: A 9/11 Remembrance Episode
The ninth episode of Season 38. The cast of Phineas and Ferb takes a moment to remember those who were killed in the tragic 9/11 event, and share some memories about their 9/11 experience. Episode Summary Part 1 One day, Phineas and Ferb are sitting around looking at a photo album. It has many great pictures such as Bob and Dianna's Galapagos adventure, the flying fishmonger, the unification day parade... suddenly they stumble upon a picture of their Uncle Timothy. He had died on 9/11. Phineas thinks today they should remember those on 9/11. Ferb thinks it's a great idea. Phineas wonders where Perry is, because he should stay to see the action. Perry is sitting on the couch. Phineas grabs Perry and sets him by the tree. Phineas sets up a projector and gathers all their friends and people they're acquainted with. Everyone seems to have come prepared. Phineas welcomes everyone for attending their ceremony. He knows it's not quite September 11 yet seeing that summer has been going on for a while, but he thought it would be good to remember anyways. The gang takes this time to say grace for the people America had lost. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is once again using his Stalk-Inator to spy on Perry and see what he's up to. He sees people bowing their heads and crying. He wonders what's going on. He grabs his Party-Crash-Inator and goes to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Phineas now offers of anyone would like to say a few words about 9/11. Baljeet offers to. He talks about boring stuff like the physics of the plane crash and the collapse of the buildings. Phineas pushes Baljeet off the podium before everyone falls asleep. Haven decides to talk the stage. As Haven is talking about people and God, Doofenshmirtz bursts in and aims his Party-Crash-Inator at the projector. Everyone is stunned. Part 2 Phineas is starting to chew out on Doofenshmirtz. He says this is a serious event and they can't afford any distractions. Doof apologizes, grunts, and leaves. But Doof then remembers what happened to his father on that day.... he bought him a new choo choo. Everyone is mad at Doofenshmirtz. He just lets himself out. Phineas thinks some people should share about their 9/11 experience, even though most of them were pretty young at the time. Buford starts. He can only remember what he was doing as his mom was watching the news... which was playing in his execisaucer with a copy of Goodnight Moon. Isabella says she remembers they were going to the mall when the radio suddenly burst with breaking news. Baljeet doesn't even remember what happened. Irving said he was busy tinkering with the latest thing then.. a Nintendo 64, when he saw a big orange picture on the TV, so he quickly decided to analyze it. Everyone just stared at Irving, thinking what the heck just happened. Django only remembers hearing screaming and not understanding what was happening. Phineas thought these stories were saddening, but also kind of interesting. Phineas wants to have one more saying of grace before they conclude. After that, everyone leaves, thanking Phineas and Ferb for the touching event. Songs *''We Remember'' *''A Salute to Freedom'' *''Little Brothers'' (instrumental) *''America the Beautiful'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line *"Great idea," *"Amen!" Whatcha Doin Isabella Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Pictures of Bob and Dianna's Galapagos adventure, the flying fishmonger, and the parade are seen ("Candace's Big Day", "The Flying Fishmonger", "Hip Hip Parade") *Doofenshmirtz uses the Stalk-Inator ("So Long, Mario and Luigi") *Haven mentions the yacht in her speech ("Haven and the Raiders of the Lost Yacht") *Doofenshmirtz mentions choo choo ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *An instrumental of Little Brothers can be heard ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") *A copy of the Van Stomm's rules is seen in Buford's flashback ("Bully Bust") *Irving's pictures of Phineas and Ferb are seen ("Not Phineas and Ferb") Allusions *'Goodnight Moon': Buford has this book in his flashback *'Nintendo 64': Irving has this console in his flashback *'Duck Dynasty': The set up of the event is similar to Phil and Miss Kay's wedding Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38